Sacrifice
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: When Aya disappears from the Aogiri house, Yuuhi swears that he'll get her back. But that may prove more difficult than he imagined, and he must make the ultimate sacrifice to get her back...
1. Invisible

Bad, bad Soraoathkeeper!!! Yes, I know that I should be working on Promises right now, but my mind is a total blank! Maybe blowing off this steam will help me...  
  
I just LOVE Yuhi!!! He is so cool!!! And Aya should be with him! Toya just feels like more of a mysterious person, not all lovey-dovey like Aya. Not that I would know, I've only read 1-3! Can't find the English version of #4 anywhere, and can't read enough Japanese to really understand it completely yet (keyword being YET!). So please don't blame me for any mistakes I might make on the REAL storyline.  
  
Oh yeah, Yuhi didn't tell Aya that he loved her in Vol. 3. So she has no idea that he cares for her A LOT. Also, Toya breaks free of Kagomi and decides to have nothing to do with the Mikage Family, save Aya.  
  
And you should really read Falling Rain by Perlya. She's not at FF.net, but just copy and paste into the Address bar and it should work. It's so sad and sweet!  
  
Anyway, I don't own Why by Avril Lavigne or Ayashi no Ceres.  
  
Read on!  
  
Key: {Thoughts} /Sounds/ (Song Lyrics)  
  
~Sacrificesacrificesacrificesacrificesacrificesacrificesacrifice ~ Yuhi sighed. He was sitting in his room, his head resting on his hands, watching the rain stream down the windowpane. He was bored. Mrs. Q was taking care of Suzumi, feeding her, dressing her, even talking to her. Not that Suzumi was listening. Her soul still wandered in her dreams of her husband, his dead brother. They had had to shut down the Dance School for a while, because she obviously couldn't teach. Yuhi was thinking of opening a restaurant, since not much money was coming in. If they ran out of money..., well then he might have to go. Not that Suzumi or Mrs. Q would actually kick him out; no, he would go himself. But he really didn't want to, as this was his only home he had. He didn't know where he or Aya would go after this.  
  
(Why, do you always do this to me?)  
  
Thinking of Aya made him smile. Her fair hair, her golden eyes, everything about her made him feel warm inside. But that feeling quickly went up in flames when he remembered where she was and whom she was with. She was going out somewhere with Toya. They were just sitting down to a quiet dinner when there came a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he thought he would see one of Suzumi's dance students inquiring about her health or maybe someone well wishing her recovery. Imagine his surprise when instead, Toya had appeared at the door, asking about Aya. *****F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K****F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*****  
  
/Knock, knock/  
  
(Why, couldn't you just see through me?)  
  
"Now who could that be? It looks like it's going to rain and nobody should be out at this time of night."  
  
(How come, you act like this)  
  
Aya dug into the food that Yuhi had prepared that night for dinner.  
  
(Like you just don't care at all)  
  
"Maybe someone wants to make sure Suzumi is okay?"  
  
(Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?)  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
(I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away)  
  
/KNOCK, KNOCK/  
  
(I could feel I could feel you baby, why)  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming...."  
  
(It's not supposed to feel this way)  
  
Yuhi got up from his seat and made his way over to the door, mumbling under his breath.  
  
(I need you, I need you)  
  
"Now my food is going to be all cold and I won't be able to enjoy it..."  
  
(More and more each day)  
  
He yanked open the door.  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
"Look, Suzumi is sick, so..."  
  
(Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?)  
  
Silence.  
  
(I need you, I need you, I need you)  
  
"Where's Aya?"  
  
(Tell me, are you and me still together?)  
  
Yuhi gaped at the sight in front of him. A certain red haired, long-legged man was in the doorway. His wrists were raw and bleeding.  
  
(Tell me, do you think we could last forever?)  
  
"Toya?!"  
  
(Tell me, why)  
  
Aya got up and ran to the doorway.  
  
(Hey, listen to what we're not saying)  
  
"Ohmygod, Toya! What happened to you?! Where have you been?! And just look at your wrists, they're raw and bleeding! We have to clean you up..."  
  
(Let's play, a different game than what we're playing)  
  
Aya pulled Toya inside, babbling about how he was hurt and how did he get here anyway?  
  
(Try, to look at me and really see my heart)  
  
Yuhi watched this silently.  
  
(I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away)  
  
"It doesn't hurt, really. And I may not be welcome here..." Toya said with a glance in Yuhi's direction.  
  
(I could feel I could feel you baby, why)  
  
Yuhi said nothing.  
  
(It's not supposed to feel this way)  
  
"Oh, but you can stay here,....right Yuhi?" Aya pleaded, turning to Yuhi for the first time since Toya had come.  
  
(I need you, I need you)  
  
And Yuhi, powerless against Aya, found himself saying yes.  
  
(More and more each day)  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
"Oh THANK YOU Yuhi! Now, you can sleep right across from me, where Yuhi is..."  
  
(I need you, I need you, I need you)  
  
Toya shifted uncomfortably.  
  
(Tell me, are you and me still together?)  
  
"No, it's ok, I'll just sleep here in this room." He pointed to where Yuhi slept before he moved into the room across from Aya.  
  
(Tell me, you think we could last forever?)  
  
"Are you sure? Because we could always arrange for you to sleep somewhere else-"  
  
(Tell me, why)  
  
"No, I like it here."  
  
(So go and think about whatever you need to think about)  
  
"Okay, if you're sure..."  
  
****E*N*D******F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K******E*N*D****  
  
Yuhi smiled sadly. When it was just him and Aya, everything was fine. He wasn't transparent or made of glass. But as soon as Toya came, Aya completely forgot about him. It was like he was invisible. Sometimes, Yuhi felt like screaming in her face, "Hey, just, LOOK at me! I'm here too! I'm not invisible!" It just wasn't fair.  
  
(Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about)  
  
Anyway, Toya had taken Aya out to eat, since he hadn't wanted to cook since he had come. They should be coming back soon...  
  
(And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel)  
  
Sure enough, Yuhi heard the click-swish of the front door opening. Hastily, Yuhi jumped into his bed. He didn't want to face Aya when she came back from her "date" with Toya. It would be just too painful. He huddled in his covers, trying to go to sleep.  
  
(I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away)  
  
"...and thanks for taking me out this evening. It was really great."  
  
(I could feel I could feel you baby, why)  
  
"It wasn't-"  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
"Well, good night Toya. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
(I need you, I need you)  
  
"'Night."  
  
(More and more each day)  
  
He listened to her enter the room, treading softly on the wooden floor. He quickly closed his eyes.  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
He heard Aya open the door that separated his room and hers. He sneaked a quick look at her. She was looking at him.  
  
(I need you, I need you, I need you)  
  
"Yuhi?" she called softly.  
  
(Tell me)  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
She turned around and shut the door to his room. "He must have been tired. It's only...Oh my god, 10:30!!! I have to get to bed!  
  
(I need you, I need you)  
  
Yuhi eavesdropped on the frantic swoosh-swoosh of Aya changing into her pajamas. He listened to her nestling in her bed, and was still listening when she voiced her thoughts aloud.  
  
(More and more each day)  
  
"Hmmm, that's weird. He should be awake...." She giggled. "...yelling at me for staying out too late, or for reading legends about the celestial maidens all night..." He heard her shift beneath her bed sheets. "...but I wonder sometimes,....why does he care...?"  
  
(It's not supposed to hurt this way)  
  
There was silence for a long minute. Then, deep breathing told Yuhi that Aya was asleep.  
  
(I need you, I need you, I need you)  
  
He drew his covers up to his neck and rolled over to the other side so that his back was facing the door. Soon, he dropped off to that place where he often went, where there was just him and Aya, in a world that knew no pain, knew no hurt, only love and kindness.  
  
(Tell me, are you and me still together?)  
  
{...why do I care?}  
  
(Tell me, do you think we could last forever?)  
  
(Tell me, why)  
  
~Invisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisibleinvisible~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Review and tell me! And if you read Promises, please tell me if you have any thoughts on what I should write for Sora's POV. Ja ne! ~Soraoathkeeper~ 


	2. Useless

I'm back! Dun dun dunnnn! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Look at the end of this to see your prize, an author's note and any announcements!  
  
Well, onto the story!  
  
{Thoughts} ---|Song Lyrics|----- /Sounds/  
  
~Uselessuselessuslessuslessuslessuselessuselessuslessuseless~  
  
Yuuhi yawned and stretched. He looked out the window, hoping to see sunshine. Darn. It was still raining. Oh well. He began to get dressed, smiling as he found his cooking getup. He had heard of this new recipe that he had wanted to try out on Aya. Maybe she'd like this cooking as much as she had last night...  
  
-----|All that I did was walk over|------  
  
Oh yeah. Toya. Yuuhi sighed. He had been able to forget Toya for the moment, but not for long. He slowly opened the door to Aya's room. Aya had apparently already gotten up and dressed. The bed was unmade, her nightgown on the floor. Yuuhi walked past all of this and went to main room, and into the kitchen.  
  
-----|Start off by shaking your hands|------  
  
To his surprise, there was somebody already in there. Toya was at the stove, making okonomiyaki*. Yuuhi stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. Then they narrowed to slits and he stormed out of the room, his hands balled into fists.  
  
-----|That's how it went|-----  
  
Toya was distracted momentarily by the stomping noises leaving the room. He turned around, catching a glimpse of that boy, what's his name....oh yeah, Yuuhi. Toya sighed as he turned back to his okonomiyaki. Poor boy. It was obvious he cared for Aya, even though she didn't know, or didn't care.  
  
-----|I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight|-----  
  
{Well, I won't be here long anyway.} Toya thought as he turned over his food.  
  
-----|Don't talk words against me|-----  
  
Yuuhi stomped into the hall. That was HIS territory! It was one of the few places he actually felt at home. And cooking was one of his few pleasures in life. Toya had already gotten Aya, and now this?! What more could he possibly take?  
  
-----|Oh, yeah, yeah|-----  
  
Aya, who had just come back from checking on Suzumi, heard Yuhi from the hall. She raised her hand in greeting.  
  
-----|I wanted to know you|-----  
  
"Good morning Yuuhi!"  
  
-----|I wanted to show you|-----  
  
He brushed right past her, mumbling "yeah hi". He then entered his room and slammed the door so hard it shook.  
  
-----|You don't know me|-----  
  
Aya watched him, puzzling over his strange behavior. {What's up with him?} She turned and went into the dining room. {Maybe Mrs. Q told him about how late we came home. I'll ask her later...} She entered the kitchen, sniffing the air.  
  
-----|Don't ignore me|-----  
  
"Toya, you know how to make okonomiyaki?! I can't wait to try it! Maybe you could show Yuuhi how to make it too..."  
  
-----|You don't want me there|-----  
  
S~C~E~N~E~~C~H~A~N~G~E~~S~C~E~N~E~~C~H~A~N~G~E  
  
-----|You just shut me out|-----  
  
/Fwapp!/ /Fwapp!/ /Fwapp!/  
  
-----|You don't know me|-----  
  
Yuuhi whipped his metal chopsticks across the punching bag, making it swing up. He finished it off by kicking it as it came down.  
  
-----|Don't ignore me|-----  
  
/Whump!/  
  
-----|If you had your way|-----  
  
Yuuhi snapped his metal chopsticks together, spinning around as he did so. His fists were a blur as he furiously attacked the various obstacles around him.  
  
-----|You'd just shut me up|-----  
  
/Powpowpowpowpowpowpowpowpow!/ /Thwack!/  
  
-----|Make me go away|-----  
  
"HYA!"  
  
-----|No, I just don't understand why|-----  
  
/Thud./  
  
-----|You won't talk to me|-----  
  
Yuuhi stood, breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed towards the bathroom to wash up. Working out his frustration always felt good. When he was little and still in the Aogiri's mansion, he had always tried his hardest to be the best cook there ever was, better than his mom. When his half-brothers had teased him, when his stepmother insulted him and his mother, when things weren't good, he would cook, trying a new recipe or struggling to make the best cake.  
  
-----|It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing|-----  
  
Because deep down inside, he had hoped that someday, his mother would come back for him.  
  
-----|I wanted to know you|-----  
  
And when she did, he wanted her to be proud of her son, her boy, her little cook.  
  
-----|I wanted to show you|-----  
  
It wasn't until that fateful day when he ran away from the Aogiri mansion that he knew his mother would never come back for him.  
  
-----|You don't know me|-----  
  
~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~~~~~~~~~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~  
  
"Where are you going servant boy?"  
  
A young boy around 9 or 10 years old looked back at the woman who addressed him with such scorn.  
  
"I'm going to Satoru's house to play. It's by the mall. I'll be back around 5:00."  
  
He made his way to the door. The 40 or so old woman quickly blocked his way.  
  
"Oh no you're not. You need to cook the food for the family today."  
  
"But I do that every day!"  
  
"Well since your wretch of a servant mother left you, you're just going to do it yourself. Good riddance if you ask me. I wonder why she didn't take you with her. Probably because she didn't love you."  
  
"That's not true! She loves me! She will come back!"  
  
"Then why isn't she here, hmmm? If she loved you, why did she leave you?"  
  
The boy blinked back tears. He had no answers to the questions she asked.  
  
The woman smirked, knowing she had hit a weak spot.  
  
In one swift movement, the boy pushed his stepmother aside, opened the door and ran out into the cold October afternoon.  
  
The woman was caught off-balance and fell to the ground. She called after him.  
  
"Get back here you little brat! You'll pay for that!"  
  
The boy ran and ran, not knowing where he was going, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to slip out inside.  
  
When he stopped, he found he was in the park, a few blocks away from home. He wandered until he found a small bridge over a river. He stood in the middle of it, burying his face in his arms.  
  
{This is the place.} the boy realized. {Where she took me before she went...}  
  
~A~~L~O~N~G~~T~I~M~E~~A~G~O~~5~Y~E~A~R~S~~A~G~O~  
  
His mother smiled at the 5 year old boy as he balanced on the railing, sticking out the tip of his tongue as he concentrated on not falling. He reached the end and jumped off, spinning around with a flourish.  
  
"Taa-dah!"  
  
His mother clapped for him as he took bows.  
  
"Oh, that was wonderful Yuuhi! You're such a wonderful boy! And so grown up!"  
  
She took him in his arms. He protested at first, but quieted as his mother looked out across the river.  
  
"Whadda ya lookin' at Mama?"  
  
His mother gestured at the stream that flowed merrily under the bridge.  
  
"See that stream Yuuhi? See how it flows, never staying in one place?"  
  
The boy squirmed in his mother's arms as he tried to get a closer look at the river.  
  
"Yea, I see it."  
  
His mother gazed at the water.  
  
"When things get tough for the water, like if there is a rock blocking its way, what do you think it does?"  
  
The boy though for a minute, and then got a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Smash it hard! Nothin' can beat the water!"  
  
The woman laughed. "You are truly a fighter Yuuhi. But the water has another way of getting around a rock."  
  
The child looked up at his mother. "What is it?"  
  
She smiled down at him. "The water can flow around it. It can run away."  
  
She set him down and put both hands on his shoulders, kneeling so that she was at his eye level. She stared hard into his eyes.  
  
"Promise me Yuuhi. Promise me that you will never run away from your problems. Promise me that you will be the water that crushes the rock. Promise me this one thing."  
  
The boy nodded obediently, confused, but willing to do whatever his mother told him to do.  
  
"I promise."  
  
The woman's face broke into a smile.  
  
"That's my brave little cook. Now, we have to go home now. I have to cook dinner tonight."  
  
"Can I help? Pleeease?"  
  
She took his hand and led him out of the park.  
  
"Well, okay..."  
  
~~B~A~C~K~~~T~O~~~T~H~E~~~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~~  
  
The boy cried and cried, shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his arms.  
  
{How could she think that I would want to stay here? Why didn't she take me with her? Doesn't she love me?}  
  
He cried aloud to the world, asking anyone for the answers to these questions.  
  
No one replied.  
  
It was in that instant that he knew that his mother would never come back for him, no matter how much she loved him. She was the water that flowed around the rock. She would never come back.  
  
"Be the water that crushes the rock..."  
  
The child looked around for who had spoke. After a moment, he realized that he had said it. All of a sudden, he understood what his mother had told him the day she left, five years ago.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He had to be the person who his mother could never be. He had to overcome everything his mother couldn't. He had to be strong.  
  
The child wiped his tears on his sleeve. He stood up and started for his home.  
  
~E~~N~~D~~~F~~L~~A~~S~~H~~B~~A~~C~~K~~~E~~N~~D~  
  
-----|Don't ignore me|-----  
  
Yuuhi lingered in these thoughts as he walked through the halls of the house. He stopped at the doorway of Toya's room. He peeked in and gasped.  
  
-----|You don't want me there|-----  
  
Clothes were strewn all over the floor. A suitcase that was half-full sat on the bed.  
  
----|You just shut me out|-----  
  
{I guess he's leaving tomorrow. I wonder if Aya knows...}  
  
-----|You don't know me|-----  
  
Shrugging, Yuuhi continued on.  
  
-----|Don't ignore me|-----  
  
~~A~Y~A~S~~R~O~O~M~~~~~~~~A~Y~A~S~~R~O~O~M~~  
  
----|If you had your way|-----  
  
/Knock knock/  
  
-----|You'd just shut me up|-----  
  
Aya was just finishing her homework for school when she heard a knocking on the door.  
  
-----|I tried to belong|-----  
  
"Come in!"  
  
-----|It didn't seem wrong|-----  
  
Toya walked in. "Umm, can I see you for a minute outside?"  
  
-----|My head aches, its been so long |-----  
  
Aya smiled brightly. "Sure! What do you want?"  
  
-----|I'll write this song|-----  
  
"Well..."  
  
-----|If that's what it takes|-----  
  
~Uselessuselessuslessuslessuslessuselessuselessuslessuseless~\  
  
~{AUTHOR'S NOTE}~  
  
Well, that's it! This is originally supposed to go out on Tuesday, but I didn't have enough time, so here it is! My entire family, save my mom, who wasn't sick at all, and me, who is a little bit sick, has had the stomach flu. Of course, when everybody else is well enough to go to school, I come down with the sickness. Ironic, isn't it? So I'm here at home on my computer with my chibis for company, who won't come out because they don't want to get sick, and I feel so sick...I think I'll go back to bed after this...  
  
~{DISCLAIMER}~  
  
Don't own Ayashi no Ceres or Unwanted by Avril Lavigne.  
  
~{REVIEWS}~  
  
I got reviews! Can you believe it?  
  
~Shira Hime~  
  
Wow! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Ummm, I use Word to type these fics. For some reason, underline, italic and bold don't work when I put them on FF.net. So all you Word users, tell me please! And I'm not allowed to download stuff \_/.  
  
Thanks!  
  
You get Yuuhi's metal chopsticks! A collectable!  
  
~link-smitten~  
  
Thanks! There will be lots of romantic parts for you in later chapters! And I mean, a lot!  
  
You get a picture of Yuhi and Aya kissing! Lucky you!  
  
~Yuhi~  
  
Thank you so much! I'm continuing it all right! Altogether, there will be 16 chapters! Yes, 16 chapters!  
  
You get a Ceres doll!  
  
~RainbowSerenity~  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu! What a cool name! I wish I had one like it...oh well, I won't copy you.  
  
Aren't Aya and Yuhi perfectly suited for each other? They are so cute together!  
  
You get a Aya doll! Cool huh?  
  
~Rosa Aquafire~  
  
Yeah! You go! GO YUUHI!  
  
You get a Yuuhi doll! ^__^ Another true fan!  
  
~Emily Hato~  
  
Well, part of the reason why I can't find it is because I am too far away from most manga and anime bookstores. I read most of the manga from either borrowing it from my friend or placing a hold on it in the library. The library doesn't have it, my friend doesn't have it either...oh what am I to do?  
  
You get Yuuhi's headband! Fortunally, it can come off if you want it to.  
  
THANKS TO ALL!  
  
~{UPDATES}~  
  
Well, I'm on a new schedule now to update my fics more. The first Tuesday of the month I update Sacrifice. Next Tuesday is Promises. After that, I work on The Cat's Instinct (A Ranma ½ fic I haven't published yet, but will soon.) And the last Tuesday? Free day! Yay! And I also have been checking out Inu-Yasha from the library. Love that manga!  
  
See ya all later!  
  
~Soraoathkeeper~ 


	3. Gone

Soraoathkeeper: Okay, Soraoathkeeper here.  And now, I have an announcement to make.

Chibi Jack Sparrow: Uh oh.

Chibi Ranma: That's never good.

Soraoathkeeper: *sigh* I'm really sorry.

Chibi Kairi: Oh no.

Soraoathkeeper: ………I've included a Toya/Aya moment in this chapter.

All: What?!

Chibi Akane: How could you do this Soraoathkeeper?! I thought you were a true Yuuhi/Aya fan!

Soraoathkeeper: I am! But I have to put this here, in order to make the plot fit. Don't worry though; next chappie will be all Yuuhi/Aya moments, with some angst of course! Personally, I think that the best romantic stories are the ones that have just the right mix of romance, comedy, drama and angst. Oh and good grammar. MUST HAVE GOOD GRAMMAR!!! But those all make a really good story.

Chibi Kairi: You just like to see people suffer.

Soraoathkeeper: Do not!

Chibi Riku: If she likes to see people suffering, why is she looking on FF.Net, huh? All she has to do is look at us, her chibies! I mean we have to put up with her all the time!

((Soraoathkeeper takes her mallet and punts Chibi Riku into the sky))

Soraoathkeeper: *dusts off her hands and sees everybody staring at her* ……….I've been taking lesson from 'Kane!

Chibi Akane: Very good Soraoathkeeper! Your rating is a 5!

Chibi Ranma: Oh great. Another uncute tomboy.

Chibi Akane: *stiffens* ………What did you say Ranma?

Chibi Ranma: Ummm………

((Chibi Akane takes her mallet and whacks Chibi Ranma into the sky))

Soraoathkeeper: *uses her hand to shade her face while watching Chibi Ranma disappear into the atmosphere*………Wow. I'd say that was a 10.

============================================================================================

_-----|We both know that I shouldn't be here, this is wrong|-----_

Aya followed Toya outside. She looked up and, to her dismay, saw that the clouds above were dark, promising rain. 

_-----|And baby it's killin' me, it's killin' you, both of us tryin' to be strong marriage|-----_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  

_-----|I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep|-----_

Toya turned, facing Aya. 

_-----|Someone else who loves me, and trusts me fast asleep|-----_

"We need to talk."

_-----|I've made up my mind, there is no turning back|-----  
  
_

Uh oh. That's never a good sign. Aya fidgeted fretfully. 

_-----|She's been good to me and she deserves better than that|-----_

"You've been a really great girl to know, and I enjoy spending time with you, but………". Toya paused and thought of the best way to let Aya down easy.

_-----|It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do|-----  
  
_

"I don't think I can stay here anymore."

_-----|To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you|-----_

Aya was taken aback from this comment. Even though she knew that he was going to say something like that, that didn't lessen the pain. Her eyes rapidly filled with tears. And in that instance, the heavens opened up and poured down their own tears, almost as if they also felt her pain, and were crying aloud for her.

_-----|It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie|-----_

"But, but-" Toya cut her off.

_-----|To show no emotion when you start to cry|-----_

"It has nothing to do with you, it has nothing to do with Yuuhi, or the house or anything. I have to go. I have to find my memory. Now that I free from the Mikage's, I can go and try to find a fragment of my past."

_-----|I can't let you see what you mean to me|-----  
  
_

Aya stood there, staring at him as her eyes overfilled with tears, feeling her heart slowly and painfully break into a thousand pieces.

_-----|When my hands are tied and my heart's not free|-----_

Toya crouched next to Aya and whispered into her ear as she slowly slid to the floor, sobbing.

_-----|We're not meant to be, it's the hardest thing|-----  
  
_

"I don't love you."

_-----|I'll ever have to do to turn around and walk away|-----  
  
_

He stood up, towering over her, imposing and brutal. 

_-----|Pretending I don't love you, I know that we'll meet again|-----_

"I'm going. I won't come back."

_-----|Fate has a place and time, so you can get on with your life|-----  
  
_

Aya gasped and put her hands on her face and cried aloud. Toya reached out to touch her, but jerked back.

_-----|I've got to be cruel to be kind, like Dr. Zhivago|-----  
  
_

In a softer tone he murmured, "I'm sorry." The he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Aya moaning in the rain.

_-----|All my love I'll be sending and you will never know|-----_

"Go to Yuuhi. He'll treat you good."

_-----|'Cause there can be no happy ending, maybe another time, another day|-----_

Toya was thankful for the rain, for they concealed his tears. He swiped them away and focused on walking out of there.

_-----|As much as I want to, I can't stay, I've made up my mind|-----_

And as quickly he had come, he was gone.

_-----|There is no turning back, she's been good to me|-----_

_-----|And she deserves better than that|-----_

============================================================================================

~{AUTHOR'S NOTE}~

Well, that concludes yet another chapter of Sacrifice. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, next is a BIG Aya/Yuuhi moment, so don't miss it! 

Anyway, I had to include this, and I'm really sorry. Although I don't like Aya/Toya fics, I sort of feel sorry for Toya. I mean, no memory, and a tool of the Mikage's? But Yuuhi is defiantly the best. 

Don't you think this song is great for this chapter? I haven't heard the song, but I do like the lyrics, because they fit perfectly. 

IMPORTANT: I'm just going to clear this up for you: Toya is going away to find his memory, leaving Aya behind. He actually likes Aya, maybe even loves her, but he needs to find out who he is first. He also knows that Yuuhi cares deeply for her, and doesn't want to interfere. But he really does like her, and since he lost his memory, Aya is like his anchor. That's why he is crying when he goes away. Get it? Probably not. Oh well. I try.

~{DISCLAIMER}~

Sometimes, I wonder why I even put this up. I mean, even Ethan Craft (Lizzie McGuire) would have figured it out by now! *sigh* Well, get this through your head: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY! NOT AYASHI NO CERES, NOT THE HARDEST THING BY 98 DEGREES, NOT MY COMPUTER, NOT LIZZIE MCGUIRE, NOT EVEN THIS CANDY WRAPPER! *holds up a Hershey Kiss wrapper* Geez, it's like talking to a doorknob!

~{REVIEWS}~

~sheryl90~

Really? Hmm, I didn't know. Unfortunately, I have already written out my plans for the entire fic. Sorry. But thanks for the compliment. I don't really know what to do about the straightforward conversations though………well, hope to hear from you soon!

You get a Suzumi doll! Complete with fan and physic powers!

~RainbowSerenity~

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have just saved my life with the Word information! THANK YOU! 

Yay! Toya's gone! Party!!!! I just couldn't resist putting Toya cooking in there. Not only is it a good excuse for some nice angst, I like thinking of Toya in a cooking getup. Heheheheh, oh come on, don't you think it's funny too? 

Hope you like this one! Oh, and thanks for the compliment about Yuuhi's mother. It means a lot. I really like your Ayashi no Ceres fic (When I Knew, read it people!). It's really good!

You get matches, gas and a flamethrower! Next time, I'll get you the Toya doll!

~kura52~

I completely agree with you, he IS! Domo arigato!

You get a Yuuhi poster! Pretty cool huh?

~Angel Tifa~ 

Why thank you! I really appreciate that! I can't say how good it feels when people say things like that! ^_^ : D I was afraid that I was making Aya too mean.

I read your story, Story for the Next Generation, and it is a worthy read indeed! I hope you continue with it soon!

Once again, domo arigato gozaimasu for all of those great compliments!

You get a rain globe! It's like a snow globe, only it's rain, and you can see Yuuhi and Aya in the rain! 

Thanks everyone!

~{UPDATES}~

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, our family got new computers, and my computer needed to go under construction. But here's the chapter!

Anyway, I've become a big fan of Lizzie/Gordo fics (Lizzie McGuire) and have a few ideas that have been swirling in my mind for quite a while. I probably won't write them down though; juggling two long fics is enough for me! 

For Christmas, I got lots of presents! There were two themes to my presents: Japan-related stuff and video games. I got Final Fantasy XI Online for my computer, Fatal Frame 1 and Dance Dance Revolution Ultra mix for my X-box and Final Fantasy X for my Playstation 2. I also got a Sumi-e book, Japanese ink set, a Japan Calendar, Japanese Software, 6 sets of chopsticks and a bowl. Not to mention candy, comics, logic puzzles, lots of mind puzzler games, Hilary Duff's Metamorphosis, Fountains of Wayne's Welcome Interstate Managers, Weezer, a How-To-Draw Manga book and artist supplies. This was my best Christmas ever! And I only asked for six things: Sonic Heroes (not out), Fatal Frame 2 ($50!), .hack// Part 1, jellybeans, candy canes, and Dance Dance Revolution 2. What a haul, what a haul!

I was thinking about changing the genre of this fic to Romance/Angst. Actually, if I had my way, the genre for this fic would be Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Supernatural, and maybe some Drama in there too. But I think I'll just leave it as it is. 

For all of you who want a sneak preview of what will be happening in the next chapter, go to and scroll down to Ming-Ling's wallpaper. It's called Raindrops, and it's my current background. This wallpaper inspires the next chapter. There are also a lot of Yuuhi wallpaper too, for those of you who want it.

Bye!

~Soraoathkeeper~  

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	4. Cry

Chibi Ansem: I regret to inform you that Soraoathkeeper has given up all hope on a schedule, seeing how she cannot keep one, nor make one. However, she looks forward to writing the next chapter, and will be working on it as soon as possible. 

Chibi Kairi: We're talking for her because she has a sore throat and a bad cough. 

Chibi Sora: But why would she need us to talk for her if she's typing this fic?  

((Everyone stares at Chibi Sora))

Chibi Riku: Wow. I think that was the first time that Sora actually made sense. That's a miracle. 

Chibi Ranma: Lightning only strikes once.

Chibi Riku: That's a good one, but I like the saying, "Every now and then the blind squirrel gets a nut."

Chibi Sora: Squirrel? SQUIRREL???? WHERE!! *starts to run around in circles* Squirrelly squirrelly squirrelly squirrel!!!!!!!!

Chibi Ranma: You've done it now!!! We're not supposed to say the s-q-u-i-r-r-e-l word around Sora, remember???!!!  

Chibi Riku: Oops.

Chibi Kairi: Anyhow, she is very sorry that she couldn't get this out earlier, but………Hey! It's Jack! Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaackie!!!!!!! It's me, Kairi, REMEMBER? You ate my cookies and said they were good!!!!

((Chibi Jack Sparrow looks around fearfully, sees Chibi Kairi, and starts running))

Chibi Jack Sparrow: {Oh no, it's that RUM crazy Chibi,  whatshername, Kairi, RUM who baked me cookies, RUM which were good until RUM I nearly broke my RUM tooth on the ring RUM she put in it RUM which had a note RUM that said "I can't wait until our wedding!" RUM RUM and then Chibi Ansem, RUM my best friend, starts RUM chasing me around the RUM pool, threatening to kill RUM me because of the RUM ring, and then I RUM got pushed in the RUM pool because she started RUM to glomp me! RUM!}

Chibi Kairi: Jack? JACKIE? Where are you going? COME BACK HERE!!!

Chibi Ansem: Well-Soraoathkeeper-is-going-to-update-the-chapter-soon-and-she-hopes-you-enjoy-the-chapter-and-I-have-to-go-now-because-Jack's-seducing-Kairi-my-beloved-and-I'm-going-to-give-him-a-pounding-for-that-so-bye! JACK!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAIRI!!! 

((Chibi Ansem runs off to kill Chibi Jack Sparrow. Chibi Sora (who has long forgot about the squirrel) sees that no one is typing, and takes over))

Chibi Sora: Hiya everybody! Since no one is here, I'm gonna take over! This is now Chibi Sora's Rock Talk Show! Please welcome our first guest Boulder Stone!

((Chibi Sora holds up a red rock the size of a fist))

Chibi Sora:………..I'm happy that you're here too Boulder! How are you feeling?……………Uh huh…Yeah, I get colds too. In fact, Soraoathkeeper had one, but now she has a cough……….What? That's terrible! She fell down a hill?………….

Chibi Riku: Please God, just kill me now. If not……oh Sooooora! 

Chibi Sora: What?

Chibi Riku: SQUIRREL!!!  

==================================================================================================

Yuuhi ran outside, looking around for Aya. He had found her gone, as well as Toya and his bags, and went looking for her. Yuuhi hoped that she 1) wasn't with Toya or 2) had gone back to the Mikage's. Either way, as usual, he would have to go and save her. It wasn't the saving her that was the hard part; no that was simple. The hard part was watching her fawn over Toya, right in front of Yuuhi. He got this pain that started in his heart and spread to his whole body. At first, it felt like a thousand knives were twisting into his body, cruelly and painfully. And then, the sting was gone and was replaced by numbness. When he saw Aya and Toya together, he stood there, smiling lopsidedly, appearing to be happy for them. But as everyone knows, appearances are deceiving, perhaps more so for Yuuhi. If someone just looked into his eyes, just _cared_ enough to see past the "nice guy" exterior and find the abandoned child inside, they could see that he was looking at Aya and Toya, but not seeing them. He was looking past them, right through them.  His eyes reflected, but didn't absorb. But Aya didn't look, didn't care and ignored him for Toya.           

As he searched, he became aware of a dark bundle in the rain. As he came closer, he became aware that it was someone, someone no other than Aya. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up, discovering that she was crying.

"Aya, what happened? Why are you crying? What are you doing in the rain?"

Aya threw her arms around Yuuhi, catching him by surprise and off-balance. He took a step back, obviously shocked, but he soon became less tense and wrapped his arms around her. 

"T-Toya b-b-broke up w-with m-me." Aya sobbed, soaking his already wet shirt.

Yuuhi immediately felt anger at Toya. Here Aya was, giving up her entire heart, the heart that Yuuhi would do **_anything_** to have, to this man, and what does he do? Uses it, plays with it, and throws it away as soon as he can. 

_{If I had her heart I would thank God every day, and treasure it forever.}_

  

Yuuhi wanted to tell her this, to soothe her and whisper that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and that no matter which form she had, he would always love her. But he knew that she was suffering of a broken heart, and that it would only hurt her more if he confessed to her right now. Aya's heart had been broken, and the only thing he could do was to help her pick up the pieces.

So he held her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder, and stood there peacefully, savoring the moment and wishing with all his heart that he could do this every day, whenever he wanted. But he knew that it couldn't be, it was not meant to be. Aya might say she hates Toya for breaking up with her, but, he perceived, if Toya ever came back for her, Aya would go with him, no matter how much he loved her, no matter if she was married to Yuuhi or not. She had already given her heart to Toya, and, just as Yuuhi had given his heart to Aya, it could not be taken back.  

This he saw with a small bit of foresight. Deep down inside, he knew that Aya would never be his, never, for she already had a special someone in her life. And no matter how much he wished that he was that person, the fact of the matter is that he isn't, wasn't, and never would be. 

And it hurt.

Yuuhi looked down at Aya. She was sleeping, contented just to be held. He sighed, and looking up, he realized that the rain had stopped. The sun was etting, illuminating their figure, making them one. A rainbow had somehow formed in the sky, fitting the sun perfectly, as if it was protecting it from all of the rest of the world. The view was breathtaking, and looked as if it came out of a fairytale. Yuuhi smiled, remembering the sleeping celestial being in his arms. He picked Aya up, bridal style, and walked into the house where he gently put her on her futon. He thought for a moment, and then tenderly planted a kiss on her cheek. Turning back, he stopped in the doorway of her room, and whispered a "good night" to her. 

Aya rolled over, her arm on the bedspread, her hand outstretched. Her soft blonde hair was picked up by an unfelt breeze as her face broke out into a small, contented smile. She snuggled deeper as she drifted into her dream world. Aya sighed, completely relaxed.

"Yuuhi………."

==================================================================================================

~{AUTHOR'S NOTE}~

And another chapter is finished. I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I have recently looked over my fics, and found out that I need to improve my writing. I don't know how to do that, but I _will_ try.

For more, look at the Updates section.

~{REVIEWS}~

~kura52~

Oooooooo, I wanna poster too! I really like Yuuhi, he seems to me like the only person who actually has some personality. I've always likes the funny best friend than the mysterious, dark stranger. ^___~ I know what's like to be busy, my teachers are just loading me up with homework and tests! I'm so glad I'm going on vacation, it'll be nice just to relax for a entire week. No more five hour long rehearsals, no more homework on the weekends, just me and my chibis, the people who I enjoy hanging out with the most. *****sigh*** **I just can't wait. Anyway, thanks for the review!

You get a Yuuhi plusie! Perfect for snuggling, hugging AND glomping!

~RainbowSerenity~

Yeah, I've noticed that in some fics, people make Toya just a mindless zombie. He does have feelings you know! Or maybe it's because I'm only looking at the Yuuhi/Aya fics….they _are_ the only kind I read! ^____~ Anyway, why don't you make a second shot? I know _I_ would appreciate it, and probably many more reviewers too! You could write about the first time Yuuhi knew that he would never get the girl……mmm, I smell angst! Thanks for reviewing!

You get a Toya doll! Don't you just want to burn it? And now you can!

~animelover630~

I read you fics! They're really good, even if they are depressing……*sniff* I love Ranma/Akane! With angst! And I agree, Yuuhi/Aya is cute! ^_^

You get an Aya doll! Next, you can get the Yuuhi doll and make them a couple!

~Celestial Assassin~

Cool name! Me too! Number 6, hurry up! Too bad for me though, I wanted to read this Yuuhi shrine so much, and I did, but it was 110% filled with spoilers. I knew I shouldn't have…….

You get a full length poster of the scene in book three! Awwww…….    

~Angel Tifa~

Don't you just hate it when that happens? Anyway, thanks for that WONDERFUL review! I am glad that you like it and the globe! I don't think I'll be updating soon though, I still have to figure out my events for the next chappie. Anyway, thanks again!

You get Yuuhi's chopsticks! You can eat and fight the Mikage at the same time!  

~Sarcastic Angel~

Thank you! I hope that people like my fics, and they do! Amazing huh?

You get Yuuhi's headband and wristbands! Protects AND looks cool! Set a new fashion!

~CMangaFan~

Wow! I feel so much better now! I still can't believe that people like my stories………another miracle! That and that Kairi hasn't found out that I have eaten some of her cookie dough……shhh!

You get a rain globe too! You can see Yuuhi and Aya in the rain! 

~Avaenian~

Why does everyone have a cool name except me? Why can't I have one?! Oh well. Anyway thanks!! Oh, and be a honeybee and review please?

You get a basket of food cooked by Yuuhi! Yum!

~{UPDATES}~

The past few days have been hard, but I'm getting by. Some things that have kept me going are the fact that I have FINALLY gotten my hands onto the fourth and fifth volumes of Ceres, the fourteenth and fifteenth volumes of Inuyasha, the first, second, third and fourth volumes of Zodiac P. I., and two Shonen Jump magazines. NARUTO RULES!!! And One Piece, and Shaman King, and Yu-gi-oh! Speaking of Ceres, I have had many new ideas for Ceres fics, and here they are:

**THE HAGOROMO**

_Yuuhi has finally accepted that Aya would be happier with Toya than him and given up fighting, but he still hopes that someday, maybe, she will love him just as much as Yuuhi does her. But when Toya reveals a dark secret that will destroy he and Aya's happiness, will Yahoo help him? Will he have enough courage to make the final sacrifice? Because in doing that, it would mean admitting to himself that Aya would never, ever, love him.........._

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

WARNING: *SPOILERS*

**DIRT**

_Just a little out take on Yuuhi's view on how Aya treats him like dirt when Toya's around, but how he still loves her in spite of everything she does._

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

**DEFENDING THE GIRL YOU LOVE AND THE BOY YOU HATE**

_Remember in the fifth volume how Aki first confronted Aya and Toya as the Progenitor? Well, remember how Yuuhi jumped in front of them trying to protect Aya and Toya? What if he had died the minute his headband snapped off? How would things be different?_

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

WARINING: *SPOILERS*

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

_Aya says that she loves Toya just the way he is. But when she is suddenly mutilated because of a terrible accident, she wonders, is the feeling is mutual? And what about Yuuhi?_

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

**TRANSFORMATION**

_Aya is involved in a terrible accident, and for some reason, takes on a new form. The only one who believes that is Yuuhi, who immediately knows she is Aya. But will he be able to help her when no one else can, and the police are on her tail?_

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

**TWO FACES**

_Aya is finally rid of Ceres. Ceres is no more than genes in a syringe. But when she learns that Toya is no longer the one she loves, how will she react? And what will become of Yuuhi?_

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Yuuhi/Aya

WARNING: POSSIBLE *SPOILERS*

I should probably finish my other fics first, and I will. However, I have decided that Promises will be on hold, because I have yet to develop an outline for it. Once I do, I will be sure to update it. 

Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed and for waiting for this chapter.

See ya next time!

~Soraoathkeeper~


	5. Dream

Hiya! I'm back with another chapter of Sacrifice! Things are starting to heat up! However I have unfortunate news for you reviews and readers out there; I have decided to take out a chapter of this story. I decided that it had almost absolutely nothing to do with the progression of this story; all was was me rambling on. But, it was a very sweet Yuuhi/Aya moment, so I might add it in at the end of this story as a bonus. So anyway, without further ado, heeeeeeeres our chapter!!!! I'm in a good mood, sorta; I got two reviews that sent me off the wall (thank you reviewer0 and FF_Angel0!!!^^) and I just got back from my trip to Australia for spring break (I learned how to throw a boomerang, and my teacher says I'm a natural!). However, the bad news is that I have to go back to school tomorrow……oh well…

Reality

"Speaking"

_Dream_

_"Speaking"_

_{Thinking}_

======================================================================================================

_Yuuhi was on cloud nine, literally. There was a blue, blue sky that was so bright it hurt to look at it with fluffy white clouds all around him. Yuuhi couldn't feel them, but he knew that if he could, they would feel like the way he felt when he held Aya in his arms. Like he was holding a piece of heaven, an angel in his arms. Which, he though wryly, was exactly what she was, in more ways than one._

_He felt a pulling sensation that told him to look down, which he did. He floated down, down, down through the layer of clouds. As he passed through them, he tried to touch them, to feel that sensation of holding Aya in his arms. But try as he might he couldn't, instead the clouds were pushed away continually from him by a gentle breeze._

_He felt himself land once again, this time on solid cement. He glanced around, taking in his new surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar place, a meadow, with lots of beautiful flowers. All sorts of wonderful smelling flowers, daisies, forget-me-nots, bluebonnet, buttercups, cat-eyes were there, waving gently. Yuuhi immediately thought of Aya.{She would probably like these in her room………} he thought as he started to pick them. _

_He had gathered enough to fit the flowers into a bottle when he felt it. The strange sensation of being watched. Instantly on his guard, he dropped into a crouch while looking around suspiciously. But when he realized who it was, he relaxed, and stood there, gaping in awe._

_Aya was there, staring softly at him with tenderness in her gaze. Her long blonde hair was waving gently in the breeze, even though Yuuhi didn't feel any wind. Yuuhi stepped forward, happy that Aya's gaze was for once on him, not Toya._

_He walked slowly towards her, glad that even if he didn't get what he wanted in the real world, he could at least have it here. Aya, smiled, and ran towards him, carefree and content._

_He reached out for her, called her name, but those words never entered her ears. He let his hand drop as Aya ran right past him and into the arms of another. Toya. He knew it without having to look back. It was not Yuuhi that Aya loved, but Toya. Somehow, Yuuhi had known it, he had always known it, but tried to hide that by giving Aya his whole heart, which did nothing but hurt him more. Stupid of him, really. Stupid little boy, who had grown up to be a stupid, lovesick fool. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_He walked away, away from the meadow, away from his beloved and her boyfriend, away from the pain, the hurt, and away from the loneliness that had haunted him since his mother had done the same and walked away from him._

_ He walked away, and did not look back. _

===================================================

Yuuhi woke with a start, instantly sensing that something was wrong. He threw off his covers and approached the door, silently and cautiously, looking around for this unnamed danger his instincts told him to be aware of. Opening it, he called out to Aya.

"Aya?"

His eyes widened, and he stumbled out into the room. The room was in shambles. Clothes were pulled out of trunks and thrown on the floor, her pictures of her family shattered and facedown. Even Aya's precious fairytale books weren't spared, as they were scattered amongst her bed sheets. The curtain in her room moved with the breeze caused by the open windows.

Aya was gone.

======================================================================================================

~{AUTHORS NOTE}~

Ooohhh, cliffhanger. Sorry about that. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see who kidnaps her (although most of you probably know by now). Which might be a long wait, seeing how I'm absolutely no good at sticking to my schedules…*sigh* Oh well. 

AHHH!! I was reading my chapters of Sacrifice, and realized (besides finding many typos) that I had forgotten to include lyrics in the last chapter! AHHHH!! But, I've decided not to include lyrics anymore. Sorry! From now on, I'll just do what Rem-chan, one of my favorite authors do. I'll put recommended listening music. You can find songs on Windows Media player or on Yahoo! Launch, at . The recommended listening music to this chapter is Haven't Told You, by Kelly Rowland. Last chapter, the recommended listening music was My Immortal, by Evanescence. (I think I also forgot the disclaimer…) 

Sorry for the long wait. I'm just a lazy procrastinator ^^. People like me shouldn't write, but I do anyway. It's part of my "charm" ^^(Like I have any. That's my brother's specialty. Not mine.).

~{DISCLAIMER}~

I own nothing…now. Soon though, I WILL OWN EVERYTHING!!!! When? Well you'll know when the moon turns green, the stars fall, I produce wonderful art, and I get a better grade than my sister. When? Never. BUT SOMEDAY I WILL OWN IT!!!!! I WILL OWN EVERYTHING!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

~{REVIEWS}~

~RainbowSerenity~

Well, we're all hypocrites in one way or another…I think. I'm so happy!! My birthday was March 29th, and I got a whole batch of manga books!!! ^^ My friend got Ceres #6!!! I wanna borrow it!!! Yay, Toya burning!!!! Crash and burn!!!!! ^^

You get a video of Yuuhi's dream!! How I did that, I'll never know!

~Angel Tifa~

Thank you!! Of course you can join! Oh, oh I know!!! Let's make a Toya Burning Club! Anybody can join!! We burn Toya, squeal over Yuuhi, Talk about how Aya should be with Yuuhi, write our fics, and burn Toya some more!!! ^_______^ Doesn't that sound fun!! I want the chopsticks too! I love the boys in the manga that like martial arts! Let's see, there's Ranma, Yuuhi, Syaoran, and KYO!!!!!!!^^ I love KYO from Fruits Basket!!! I can really relate to him. I don't know when I'll write the others, but I think I'll finish my other fics first. Which probably means never. But that's okay. Because when I get my hands on Ceres #6, I'll be so inspired and touched that I'll start writing instantly! But then I'll get lazy, and never update. It's a never-ending cycle of doom.^^

You get a Toya doll! Burn Toya, burn!

~animelover630~

Aww, they're not bad! They're really good!^^ Here's both! Hehehe, I get hyper too, on CINNIMON ALTOIDS!!!!X_X I got a bunch for my b-day, and I was so happy!!! WHEEEE!!!!

You get a Yuuhi Doll!! Lucky!!

~Chibi-Suiko~

Another reader!!^^ I'm so glad that you read my fic! Thank you!!!

You get a poster of Ceres!!! Hang it up on your wall and say that you are proud to be a fan!

~reviewer()~

Why thank you very much! ^^ The best feeling in the world is when you get praised by another person for your work! It makes you feel all bubbly and floaty! I'm so happy that you like my fic! I always can relate or have something in common with the characters I like…maybe that's why I can write them!

You get an Aya doll! You can get a Yuuhi doll next time!

~FF_Angel()~

Really? You think so??!! Thanks!!! I feel so happy! I have talent!!! And in my favorite genre too!! Wow! Thanks so much! And it is sweet, sweet and angsty (my favorite!). Love is a fickle thing. It doesn't matter how much you hate a person or how much they hurt you, you can't help but love them. One of my favorite sayings is "It just goes to show that we don't choose who we love; our hearts do." So sweet!!!

You get a Yuuhi doll! Next time, I'll get you the Aya doll!

Thanks to all!! Kudos!!!

~{UPDATES}~

Well, I had my birthday March 29th! I got a whole bunch of manga!!^-^ I got Naruto, Yuyu Hakusho, Fruits Basket and Man of Many Faces!! I love Naruto and Fruits Basket, and Yuyu Hakusho was actually entertaining. I was disappointed with Man of Many Faces though… but I returned it for more Fruits Basket!! Go Kyo!! He's my favorite^^. Like I said, I also went to Australia for Spring Break! It was really fun! I got to go dolphin watching and pet a kangaroo! It was so cool!

Well, see ya!!!

~Soraoathkeeper~


End file.
